happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meaty Tocino
Meaty Bacon/Tocino is a character adopted by La Coco. Bio Meaty is a red-haired cat, resembling a strip of bacon, who absolutely loves eating meat in his breakfast; furthermore making him the living embodiment of a vegan's hatred. Being the newborn of a big family of big and small felines, eating meat is the most normal thing in the world for him, ranging from pork ribs, barbeque, roasted chicken and, his favorite, fried eggs. He loves the yolk's flavor whenever he pops it with his fork alongside the toasty egg white. According to his family, himself included, the only important meal of the day is breakfast, since his first meal of the day, lovingly given by his parents, is quite big, taking him almost all day to finish it, thus taking it with him. Eating waffles on his way or waiting for an egg to properly fry on a pan, he's always eating wherever he goes. Meaty is an infamously "special" cat when it comes to feelings. According to him, the way to show love is by "nibbling" (In other words, crushing bites) his friends, his lovers...eating them. He is a cat who easily falls in love who constantly searches for a partner, regardless of their gender. He makes sure to make their day as beautiful as possible, but once night settles in, he locks them in a dark room...Meaty, during his "love" frenzy, shows his affection by murdering his lover with a blow to the head, then rending their flesh from their bones with his teeth, savoring the marrow, until nothing is left...later, he wriggles uncomfortably on his bed at 3 am, crying and questioning why he did that. Half of his mind considers the greatest way to show kindness is by having the person inside of him, having their dead, chewed heart and soul besides his own; the other half of his mind perfectly recognizes that is wrong, but his feline instincts can't be resisted once his friendly bite draws blood. Being the son of the leader of the greatest meat enterprise in Tree Town, "Sophie", he also works for it...undercover. As a half-time job, he works at a butchery or at his uncle's slaughterhouse, a physical hell for non-anthropomorphic animals, a world of knives, hooks and eternal torture. Ironically to his species, Meaty can't see very well in the dark, which doesn't help the slaughterhouse's dim lighting. If you manage to get lost in the abnormally cold, obscure rooms of the slaughterhouse, you better flee before he confuses you with a pig who escaped. His almost lack of fur makes his skin very sensitive to the sun, since staying under its rays for too long will cause him to cook alive, much like a strip of bacon, sizzling and drying to a solar, merciless inferno. We already went over his father and uncle, thus we meet his mother. His mother is a farmer who isn't too far from Meaty's residence, so he visited her and adopted several pets, including chicks, a mini pig and an egg which he carries in his pocket. Naturally, his instincts of grotesquely eating them still arise, yet he never has the courage to murder them. He sees the animals as the trick to the "rebirth" of his loved ones that he has eaten before; he dresses the pets with the clothing of said lovers, even calling the pets by their names. Needless to say, Meaty is mentally twisted in several ways. He's normally seen in his tomboyish outfit eating a waffle, or in his butcher outfit, exiting his job, hiding from the sunlight and being harassed by vegans due to his father's fault. Well, I'm starved, what are we eating today? Backstory TBA Personality Generally, Meaty shows many sides depending on how his day is doing; during the morning, he's hungry and ravenous whenever he eats (In other words, always), fatherly when he takes care of his pets, easily falls in love while searching for his other half, twisted and lunatic while committing cannibalism and depressed, crying tears of regret, during dawn. It's like a cycle. He does however show innocence in some things, such as love, besides kissing or holding hands. He's rather naïve and just wants a couple...well, at least he believes so. He also shows disgust of himself, constantly "hating his own life"; despite his economic status and more than stable family, no amount of money or shared blood will ever staunch the void in him, ever deepened by the crimes he commits... Appearance His skin is reddish-pink with several stripe markings of pink, red or white tones, alongside a huge, bacon sized tail. His legs are cream white colored, just like his hands; his arms are pink. He has white ears, the insides being red, along with his cheeks and small eyebrows. He has little, yellow eyes. Tomboyish Breakfast Outfit He wears a cinnamon-red attire with two, custom straps. One of them is a fork while the other has an egg pin. The attire also has a plaid, toast-colored, frontal pocket with the word "EGG" written on it while there are frills where the leg starts. He wears a sunny yellow, white striped shirt and a makeshift, white cloth collar, strung together through maple syrup. He wears white slippers with waffle-based bows and dark socks. Lastly, he wears a hat which resembles a fried egg. Laughter n' Slaughter Attire He wears a beige apron with an egg drawing where his heart is (Which also has a blood stain). He wears white gloves and boots and retains his hat. Simple Day Outfit He only wears an afternoon-yellow colored sweater with an egg pin on the heart. He still keeps his egg hat. Relations Granola: Their relation is very tense since she tends to lecture him on the atrocities his father does to the animals of the slaughterhouse; on his behalf, Meaty would love to tear her tongue out. Cloe: He always wants to steal her egg, but she simply wont allow it. Cloe has her tension against him, while Meaty shrugs it off, considering it as a "meal for later". Hotcake & Papa Waffle: Meaty LOVES the breakfasts that Hotcake makes, the intoxicatingly sweet, alluring scent of maple-coated pancakes driving him crazy. He's attracted to her since he considers her attire as cute; regarding Papa Waffle...a bite won't hurt anybody, right? Episodes Starring roles TBA Featuring roles TBA Cameos TBA Fates His kills are mostly related to the points established above: cannibalism or mistaking others as animals in the slaughterhouse. As a joke to his species, he always cuts off the tongue first. His deaths are variated, although most involve being cooked alive due to the heat, dismembered or murdered by vegans. His survival rate is of 36%. *TBA Injuries *TBA Kill Count TBA Trivia *He was originally adopted from TheBirbDraws in DeviantArt as a non-anthropomorphic cat. *The only vegetable he willingly eats would be corn. *His gender is unknown, but he's referred to with male pronouns. *His name changes according to the language; in English, he's named "Meaty Tocino" while in Spanish it changes to "Meaty Bacon", the character's owner did this to “make the reference to bacon less obvious by swapping the name to the opposite language”. *Unlike other tree friends, his eyes are like Cub's, despite Meaty being older in comparison. *His tomboyish outfit used to be simpler; one day, he shredded it in a knife-related accident. In order to avoid being scolded, he reassembled it with the help of breakfast-themed objects. *His concept is inspired in the flash game "Rabbit Love Wolf" which is about a bunny who locks her love, a wolf who wants to eat her. Meaty takes the role of the wolf, especially based on the game's finale. Gallery Bacon Kitty.png|Original picture Meaty px.png|Different outfits �� Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters